In the operation of gas turbines, nitrogen oxides (NOx) are often produced in the exhaust gas, with NOx including nitrogen monoxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO2). With regulations of NOx emissions becoming more stringent throughout the world, minimizing such emissions is an important design criterion.
Therefore, emissions reduction (e.g., NOx reduction) in energy production can be an important process for complying with local and federal regulations. In various examples, emissions reduction is performed mid-process stream or post-process stream. For example, energy facilities utilize various processes for the control of nitrogen oxides (NOx) produced during combustion of hydrocarbons, such as in a gas turbine.